Bodily Modification Magic
'Bodily Modification Magic '(身体修正魔法, Karada shūsei mahō; "Body Make Magic") is a Caster Magic, and a form of Transformation Magic that involves he creation, manipulation, and, well, modification, of a users body and bodily functions to fit a spefific need, through the use of Ethernano to change the Biological shape and form of a being. Some believe to almost be a Molder Magic, due the way it's able to "Shape the users body as they see fit", but without the versatility of being able to create anything out of the respective element. This magic let's the user change their body as they see fit, on levels that a person just wouldn't be able to do with normal, or even advanced levels of Transformation Magic. It's a magic that gives the user complete and utter control over their biological structure, able to add bones to their body, dislodge certain joints, and even break their body without them feeling the affects of it later. It's said to be an evolved form of the actual Transformation Magic. With such class and perzition that it goes beyond that of which the original could have any hope of achieving. Xavier Magnus, the only known user of this mage (keep in mind others used it but they are unknown), says that it's like having complete and utter control over every molecule and cell in your body, every bone, every piece of tissue, everything that makes you, well, you. A user of this magic is able to change their body to whatever they deem fit, adding bones, different structures to the body, rearranging molecules, making one taller, shorter, anything. Xavier himself uses this magic to make himself seem younger, though, not by too much, since he naturally looks like a child. This Magic is extremely Versatile, allowing the user of feats that would normally be impossible for most beings. Description Transformation Magic, the Parent Magic of this certain Magic, allows a user to transform and change their bodies into that of something else, high leveled Mages even being shown to be able to change their clothes, as this Magic is wide-spread, with many different variations of this Magic. Some magic, like the infamous Take-Over Magic that lets the user take on the properties of another being, physically, mentally, and magically wise. This magic, does not allow this. A user of Bodily Modification Magic is able to control themselves, and only themselves. Their body, and ever single aspect of this. Though Xavier has shown to be able to mimic the way other things work, and modify his body to do something similar, he does not let his body be taken over by that force. Just, reflected off of it. A user of this magic is able to regrow limbs, heal wounds, and sometimes, even restore memories. it's one of the most powerful abilities of this Magic, while giving them complete control over their body, a user is able to control every ''aspect of their body. And as for Xavier, who has shown his incredible use over this magic. He's able to heal his wounds almost instantaneously, have his lungs take in more air, make himself feel less pain, the control over his boy is so great that he's even able to bypass most binding spells placed on him just through his body alone. He's even been shown to let his body ''vibrate, allowing him to vibrate at such a high frequency that he's able to shift and phase through attacks and objects. Xavier is extremely creative with this magic, being shown to give his bones and tissue a "rubbery" fracture, able to stretch out his limbs to attack from a distance. He even is able to give himself the image of being "invisible", by making his body match with his surroundings, much like a gecko would. He's able to enhance every aspect of his body, making him stronger, faster, and therefore, more powerful. Allied with his other magi, it makes him an incredible force, and makes it even harder to match, or go against him. During the use of this magic, the user focuses their Ethernano, their magical energy, and lets it focus around the body, see every cell, feel every molecule, hold onto everything that makes you, well, you. Making you feel like a spectator in your own body as you search your mind and soul, until you have the image of what you want in your head, and well, boom, it happens. This magic itself isn't exactly too hard to learn, but it's more of the process of using it efficiently takes too long. Xavier himself is able to change his body almost instantly, but he's been using and training his magic for years, to the point where he's considered to have mastered it. The process of changing ones body on a cellular level is harder to do than you would think, or is just as hard, so keeping it active is a hard process. Some confuse this Magic as a sort of self healing magic, due to the user being able to drive off any spell or poison that could harm them, by just simply not allowing the product to be there. If the poison or spell is meant to hurt them, a user could simply drive the poison away, or force it out of their body. Xavier has even shown the ability to turn his body into a filter, and turning poison from a lethal and deadly potent primacy, to nothing more than blood in his veins, or oxygen in the air. He's able to turn deadly viruses useless if they enter his body, and can even give someone the idea that he has a sort of "Blood Magic", due to the user of this magic being ab;e to control the blood within their system, by far making their own sort of "Blood-Make Magic". He's scared many people by this, creating a blade from a cut in his body that leaks blood, and then shaping, and hardening it. As you can see, this is a very powerful and Versatile Magic, of which Xavier has put a lot of work and effort into.